


hold my hand (they're soft)

by cherrychoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: they've done it a lot, but it wasn't a date before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	hold my hand (they're soft)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffins/gifts).



> inspired by moonflover's [ this ](https://twitter.com/keijikids/status/1197526569272717314?s=20) fanart.

Akaashi finds himself tapping his feet on the floor as they wait. It’s a famous place, he isn’t surprised by the long queue they’re having to wait for it. The line is moving pretty fast, too, but Akaashi finds himself impatient — he keeps tapping his feet, shifting his weight from one leg to another, fishing out his phone from the pocket and putting it back again. He’s been checking his phone every five minutes, and he needs to find another way to cope with this or he’s going to—

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi stops fidgeting. He waves at Bokuto, a small smile on his face as the captain rushes towards him.  _ He looks good _ , Akaashi thinks as he waits for Bokuto to reach. Bokuto is wearing a black undershirt, with an orange t-shirt on top of it, and a pair of blue jogging pants (which seem to have a white strap on the sides). He’s wearing the red children’s summer camp cap — he isn’t sure, but it’s probably from Kuroo.

If it were anyone else, Akaashi Keiji would definitely sigh loudly. So, he might have a bit of bias.

“I hope I’m not late!” Bokuto says, excitedly bouncing on his feet as he stands next to Akaashi. Bokuto doesn’t look nervous at all, but Akaashi knows better to believe his constant excited state. “How long have you been waiting here?”

“You’re on time, Bokuto-san, I’ve been here for just a couple of minutes.” He assures, even places a brave hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. _I came here early to cool my nerves_.

“Oh, oh, is this the shirt we bought before the tournament?”

Akaashi doesn’t expect his face to start feeling warm. He nods silently, face neutral as Bokuto starts talking about the tournament, excitedly waving arms, bouncing on his squeaky sneakers, the smile on his face never diminishing. 

Bokuto is looking at the counter and the line in front of them as he talks, only occasionally glancing at Akaashi — mostly to see if he can fish out any praise from the boy. Akaashi, of course, doesn’t give in. He enjoys the look on Bokuto’s face. It’s an adorable expression which Akaashi is very fond of.

Bokuto pouts a little, eyebrows furrowing, he looks like an upset animal (something like an horned owl with a puppy’s big eyes) which needs affection. He doesn’t stop talking about it, though, because of how passionate he is about volleyball.

Akaashi shivers a little when cold air hits the back of his neck. Oh. They’re inside the shop now. Bokuto hasn’t noticed, which isn’t surprising because they’re talking about volleyball. Nothing can extinguish the fire in Bokuto’s eyes when he talks about volleyball, it makes Akaashi jealous of his passion from time to time, but he swallows it down easily.

Akaashi notices the way Bokuto’s hands flail around as he speaks. His mind provides a picture of holding Bokuto’s hand, which makes his face warm again. Akaashi shoves his hands in the pocket of his blue jeans, his dark lime green shirt bunching up at his wrists.

Before Akaashi’s mind can give any further embarrassing images, it’s their turn to order.

They walk out with their boba teas in their hands, both occupied with savouring their drinks. They make a beeline to the nearest park, silently agreed to it by a glance at the park.

All the benches are occupied, along with the swings. Akaashi scans the park closer, then points at a small pile of bricks on the grass. “Let’s sit there, Bokuto-san.”

“Okay! Let’s go!”

They’re sitting on the pile of bricks easily, just staring at the kids playing in the park. It isn’t after 20 minutes into sitting there, Akaashi realizes they’re holding hands. They’ve held hands before, they really have, but it— it wasn’t a date. It wasn’t after they talked about their feelings, and decided to go on a date.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto mutters. “Your hands are really nice.”

Akaashi glances at Bokuto. Turns out, it isn’t only him who is blushing furiously. Bokuto’s face has gone pink, he’s pretending to stare at the sky as he drinks his tea.

“Thank you.” Akaashi mutters. He takes a deep breath, then asks, “Bokuto-san, would you like to go on another date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh pls forgive me it's like. my 2nd time writing for this fandom i'm still getting used to it. i hope you liked this ;; pls let me know if you did ;;


End file.
